


I'm Still Learning That Your Brain Is Bizarre

by TooGoodToBeBad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward Date, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), So is Annette, felix is a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooGoodToBeBad/pseuds/TooGoodToBeBad
Summary: When Annette actually hears him coming into the greenhouse, it's so he can ask her to lunch.Felix has never done that before.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	I'm Still Learning That Your Brain Is Bizarre

This time, Annette actually heard him coming into the greenhouse.

Or rather, she heard Ashe strike up a conversation with him just outside the greenhouse door.

“Oh, hi Felix!” Ashe chirped excitedly from outside, and immediately Annette felt the blood in her veins turn to ice at the sound of his name. What was _he_ doing there? And why was he coming to the greenhouse? Without a sound, she stopped watering the flowers and scooted just a bit closer to the open window, ears straining for even the foggiest clue of what was going on. Try as she might, she couldn’t quite make out Felix’s voice. But Ashe was _very_ loud. 

“Why, yes, Annette is in the greenhouse!… Keep my voice down? Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. You know how she is; I’m sure she’s got her head in the clouds as we speak.”

Okay, that definitely stung a bit. And it was definitely uncalled for. She couldn’t think of anything off the top of her head that would’ve caused Ashe to go ahead and betray her like this.

“Yeah, we were just about to grab some lunch at that stand that sells those turnovers I keep telling you about,” Ashe yammered on from outside, obviously oblivious to her eavesdropping (which, to be fair, was not his fault). “Hey, don’t look at me like that - you know it’s not like that. You’re more than welcome to join… I see. No, you’re right, I suppose that does ruin things somewhat. I’d be more than happy to bail, but we’d need a good excuse… Me? I’m no good at lying! I did spoil Sylvain’s birthday surprise for Ingrid, after all.”

For an excruciatingly long moment, Ashe was silent, probably listening intently to whatever it was Felix had to say. Not that Annette could hear. In addition to being frustratingly handsome, he was also frustratingly good at whispering, the villain.

“That’s perfect!” she could hear the way Ashe's face lit up in the tone of his voice, and normally that would’ve been fine and dandy, but with one half of the conversation unaccounted for, it did nothing to stop her stomach from twisting itself into knots. “That’s definitely believable. Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it, Felix. See you later!” 

Uh-oh.

Faster than a wind spell, she scrambled to look like she was actually busy and not eavesdropping. She scampered away from the window to what was hopefully a reasonable ways off from Spying Distance and pretended to look busy. The slow creak of the greenhouse door sent her heart sinking into her stomach, and each slow and deliberate footstep made her want to jump out of her skin. Still, she watered on.

Should she be humming right now?

With a brusque clearing of his throat, Felix announced his presence. 

“Oh hi, Felix!” she squeaked as she turned to face him, which was a massive mistake. She caught sight of the way the sunshine danced on his features and made his amber eyes seem warmer, and her heart began to beat just a bit faster.

“Annette,” he nodded curtly.

For several heartbeats neither of them said anything, and she could feel herself shrinking under the scrutiny of his gaze, which was focused on her. It was all sorts of unnerving.

“Do I have something on my face?” she asked sheepishly.

“Why?”

“Well, you’re kind of staring.”

The tips of his ears flared a bright pink. “Oh. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay,” she drawled out slowly while trying to find the right words to say. “Did you need anything, Felix?”

“I did, actually,” he mumbled and absent-mindedly brushed loose strands of dark hair out of his eyes. “Do you wanna get lunch or something?”

Oh. Oh. That’s what this was about. Luckily she remembered she was privy to confidential information, and she had to play the fool, despite the way her heart was soaring. 

“Yeah! Ashe and I were gonna head into town to get something to eat. You can join us when he comes back from-”

“Ashe won’t be joining us,” he cut her off. “I bumped into him a while ago. He said he had to go to Brigid.”

In the moment, it took all her willpower to stop from rolling her eyes. Annette started to think she’d have to reevaluate her opinion of Ashe, who was apparently a filthy backstabber and had the strangest definition of _believable_. She didn’t know why it took so long for her to realize that Ashe was very dumb.

“In the middle of a war?” she raised an eyebrow and tried to put on her best “perplexed” expression.

Felix only shrugged nonchalantly. “Look, Ashe is a weird guy. Do you wanna get lunch or not?”

“Sure, I’d like that!” she smiled, and his stoic bearing softened into something vaguely pleased, the ghost of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Umm, good. Great. Awesome,” he replied and turned on his heel dramatically. “Let’s go.”

“Wait!” before she realized it, her slender fingers had already wrapped themselves snugly around his wrist. When he turned to face her, she could almost swear that his cheeks were tinged with a faint pink. “Where are we going?” she asked when he raised a curious eyebrow at her.

“Umm, Ashe was telling me about this place that sells these… things?”

“You mean the turnovers?” she offered helpfully.

“Yeah, those things. Do you wanna go to that stall Ashe and Ingrid won’t shut up about?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she nodded at him excitedly and tried to smother the pleasant heat warming her chest. For several seconds, neither of them moved, and she felt the smile on her face fade and falter. Her stormy blue eyes narrowed at him expectantly, waiting for him to do something. 

“You can let go of my hand now, Annette,” Felix said drily.

“Sorry!” she yelped and dropped his hand like she was allergic to him. With the way she found it hard to breathe in his presence, she may as well have been. 

“It’s… fine,” he mumbled while flexing his fingers and studying his hand intently. “Let’s just go.”

She fell into step beside him, and a pleasant silence fell upon them as they walked through the monastery and into town. The quiet was pretty par for the course for Felix, she’d come to realize. He was almost as frugal as Ingrid when it came to words. Still, while the lack of conversation was unmistakably _Felix_ , everything else about today was not.

“Do you have any new songs?” he asked abruptly while they walked.

She could feel her face flushing at his words and the way his gaze looked almost _hopeful_. “I dunno yet. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… we’re not really saying anything, so I thought I’d ask.”

“Umm, if you want to talk, you could try saying a few things, too, you know?”

With a bashful turn of his head, he averted his gaze. “I know that,” he grumbled. “But I’m kinda bad at that. Talking, I mean.”

She idly tucked a loose strand of bright orange hair behind her ear. “I guess I can try coming up with something.”

“Oh?” he asked, and Saints, why did his voice sound so _eager_?

“ _Lunchtime with Felix,_ ” she started to sing absent-mindedly, and the tune was simple enough to follow in case she came up with anything else. Her voice was clear and melodious, and judging from the subtle smile on Felix’s face, the song was pleasant enough. “ _Isn’t that neat? I wonder what kinds of treats we’ll eat. Our tummies are rumbling, we long for food. Yes, today’s luncheon better be good!_ ” 

When her notes faded away, he looked almost too amused for his own good. “What is it?” she asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing, really. I guess I’m still learning that your brain is bizarre,” he smirked. She bristled at his words, but judging from his tone of voice it might have been a compliment. Few things in life were as confusing as him.

A pensive expression crossed his face. “That was nice, though. Is there more?”

“I haven’t really thought of anything else yet, so no.”

“Hmm,” his mouth twitched almost imperceptibly, but given that she was quite used to watching his face, she caught it all the same. “Shame. I’d love to hear more.”

“Well, I don’t hear you coming up with any lyrics, fiend!” she jabbed a tiny finger towards him in mock exasperation.

“Oh, trust me, you don’t want me to come up with lyrics. They’d pale in comparison to your masterpieces.”

The heat flared up in her cheeks again, and it was getting harder to fight it. “Hmmph,” she groaned. 

“Well, at any rate, you wouldn’t have finished the rest of the song if you had it. I think this is the stall Ashe was talking about,” he chuckled as they stopped in front of a ramshackle wooden stand. From where they stood, the food already smelled delicious, and Annette couldn’t wait to try it. 

A few minutes later, she nearly scalded her tongue on piping hot melted cheese, but the food was too delicious to stop. The blend of cheese, tomato sauce, and sausage slices was certainly scrumptious, and she almost forgave Ashe for his treachery a while ago because the food was just that good. Even Felix looked pleased while eating, and given how often he scowled at the plates of vegetables sent his way in the dining hall, that probably meant he really liked it. 

“I gotta say,” Felix began after swallowing the last of his food. “This was really good. It almost makes up for all the times I had to hear Ashe and Ingrid talk about this place.”

“It was so good,” she agreed wholeheartedly through a mouthful of dough, and the soft smile that crossed his face almost sent her heart into a tailspin. “We should come back here sometime.”

“Maybe we should,” he nodded solemnly, and those three words sent a hopeful shiver down her spine. “How about we head back now? I’m sure there’s still lots to do in the monastery.”

As they made the trek back, she stole sideways glances every now and again, studying the way his face seemed a lot softer and not so grumpy in the moment. Still, something nagged at her ever inquisitive mind: Felix’s decidedly un-Felix-like behavior. “So why’d you do all this?” she asked apprehensively.

He raised a perplexed eyebrow at her and stopped in his tracks. “Do all what?”

“This,” she repeated insistently, as if that cleared anything up. “Why did you take me out to lunch today? We’ve known each other for a while now, but this is the first time I’ve ever eaten lunch with just you.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose it could be summed up in three simple words,” he replied, and her heart began to swell at his words and a pleasant warmth coursed through her veins, as if her blood had turned into liquid happiness. Was Felix going to say the _L Word_? Heck, at this point, she would’ve exploded “because you’re cute.”

“Lost a bet,” he counted off on his fingers, and immediately Annette deflated faster than a burst wineskin. "Although I'm sure Sylvain cheated. He's never ever beat me at dice before."

“Oh,” she said flatly.

“Mhmm,” Felix hummed as if this was a perfectly acceptable conversation to have. Well, she was _not_ having it.

“So if you hadn’t lost your dumb bet, you would’ve never asked me out to lunch? Is that right?”

“I guess so, yeah.”

“Well,” she tried to keep her righteous rage in check lest she cause a scene. “Thank you, then, for deigning to spend your time with me.”

“Deign?” he repeated incredulously. “It’s not like that.”

“Then what is it?”

He had the gall to look sheepish, the scoundrel. “I wouldn’t have asked you out because I didn’t know how to.”

The storm raging within her immediately died down, and all the wind was taken out of her sails. That persistent curiosity was back now, only stoked by the turn the conversation took. “What do you mean?”

“I wouldn’t have because I don’t really know what to say. Especially when it comes to you,” he mumbled as he stared at the buckles of his boots while trying to ignore the pink creeping across his cheeks. “Because you’re cute.”

She just about exploded at that point, and a string of unintelligible synonyms spilled out of her mouth while she tried to regain control of herself.

“I really do like spending time with you,” he finally looked up to meet her gaze. “But I get really nervous around you sometimes. I never really know what to say, but… you’re good company.”

“Thanks,” she replied with a wide grin on her face. “I like spending time with you, too. You’re-”

“Please don’t tell me I’m cute.”

“Fine, be stubborn,” she stuck her tongue out at him, and he actually laughed. “But I like being around you, Felix.”

“That’s, uhh, nice of you to say,” he said softly. “Would you want to get lunch again tomorrow or something?”

“Sure!” she replied, perhaps a bit too eagerly, but she didn’t really care. “That sounds great.”

He nodded his head at that, and once again the two of them began the walk back to the monastery. He began to whistle cheerily, and for a moment she wondered how it would feel to actually hold his hand.

Maybe she’d try tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> And Garreg Mach's Hot Pockets stall comes back.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback and comments are appreciated. These two are disasters, but I can't get enough.


End file.
